Heinz
Heinz is an adventurer of commoner background, that had reached B-class status in his teenage years, holds a Title and serving as leader of the Five-colored Blades. Appearance He's described of being a handsome, well-featured, strong-willed young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality He has a strong sense of justice, believing that any wall can be overcome as long as he has strength and bonds with companions that he can trust. and has a strong belief in penance Biography He and his party, the Five-colored Blades, were responsible for capturing Darcia. However, at the end of chapter 2, he didn’t stoop so low as to participate in the torture of Darcia who was trying to protect her own child. As he watched Darcia being burned at the stake without letting out a single scream, he began to doubt Alda, the god of law and fate that he had believed to be an embodiment of justice up until then, and questioned what he should do. He has reached the peak of the adventurers as an S-class. He turned down Earl Palpapek’s offers and is now working in the Orbaume Kingdom. currently He is in Orbaume Kingdom and Being seen as a hero Who is part of peaceful faction and as a penance for Heinz Part in the death of a woman protecting her child Dhampir now he spends no effort and saving Dhampir children’s Young Dhampir is currently traveling with The group called Five-colored Blades. Summary One of Vandalieu’s targets for revenge. While working in the Orbaume Kingdom, he has acknowledged that Alda’s peaceful faction is right and that Vida’s races should be accepted (as long as they are harmless to people). After going separate ways from the Green Wind Spear Riley, he moved to the Orbaume Kingdom, but he lost the Elf spirit mage Martie when his party challenged Zakkart’s Trials. His current party consists of two new members in Scout Edgar and the Shield-bearer female Dwarf Delizah, as well as the unarmed fighter Jennifer and Elf priestess Diana. He feels guilt over handing Darcia to High Priest Gordan, even if it was an adventurer’s request to do so. After much internal conflict, he converted to Alda’s peaceful faction, and now he is something of a leader of the faction. In doing so, he began protecting the Dhampir girl Selen. His objective as an adventurer is the complete clearing of Zakkart’s Trials, but things became complicated and he recently ended up going around trying to exterminate the Pure-breed Vampires who worship an evil god. He is not a reincarnated champion or the descendant of someone who came from another world; he is a natural-born genius, purely of Lambda origin. As an adventurer, he has an unstoppable sense of justice and idealistic ways of thinking, but he has the ability and charisma to make such ideals possible, or at least make others think that they are possible. He didn’t know that Darcia’s child survived, but he suspects that the Dhampir boy he saw in the city of Niarki (Vandalieu) is that child. He also suspects that Eleanora was involved in the incidents that occurred in the Hartner Duchy, so he is looking for her and her master, but he has not realized that her master is Vandalieu. Judging from his normal speech and actions, one could guess that he hates those who can create Undead, but that isn’t a hatred specifically directed at Vandalieu; it is a very normal thought as a believer of Alda. Incidentally, even Alda’s peaceful faction treats Undead as targets to be exterminated or purified; they do not believe that they can coexist with Undead. The act of creating Undead is treated as a sin that desecrates life and goes against the laws of life and death. Relationship Companions Edgar Delizah Diana Jennifer Others Selen She is like a younger sister or a daughter to him. Even when he is separated from her, there was not a single day where he did not think of her.Chapter 186 Powers and Abilities In terms of ability, he is S-class. He has strength in battle rivalling the Mirg shield-nation’s hero of two hundred years ago, the Divine Spear of Ice Mikhail. Has the qualities for the Guider jobs. Status Current Status: (Chapter 200) * Name: Heinz * Race: Human * Age: 28 years old * Title: Blue-flamed Sword, New Vampire Hunter, Sword Saint, One who tears through the darkness, Holy Mother Killer (NEW!) * Job: Undead Slayer * Level: 20 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman, Magic Swordsman, Magic Warrior, Holy Warrior, Avenger, Sword Saint, Holy Guider, Sealing Magic Swordsman, Holy Sword User, Immortality Slayer, Light-Life Mage * Attributes: ** Vitality: 86,800 (Increased by 8,000!) ** Mana: 56,223 + 11,244 (Increased by 15,220!) ** Strength: 10,800 (Increased by 1,350!) ** Agility: 14,509 (Increased by 1,980!) ** Stamina: 14,960 (Increased by 1,285!) ** Intelligence: 9,962 (Increased by 2,165!) * Passive skills: ** Augmented All Attribute Values: Large (LEVEL UP!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 9 ** All Attributes Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a sword: Very large ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 10 ** Detect Presence: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values while equipped with metal armor: Very large ** Guidance: Holy Path: Level 5 ** Mana Enlargement: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Radiant God Swordsmanship: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Holy Light Armor Technique: Level 5 ** Transcend Limits: Level 10 ** Transcend Limits – Holy Sword: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 10 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 9 ** Clergyman: Level 6 ** Heroic Spirit Descent: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Etiquette: Level 4 ** Transcend Limits – Holy Armor: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Chant Revocation: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Non-living Killer: Level 1 ** Alda’s Divine Protection: Great Hero’s Destiny ** Evil Suppression: Level 6 Previous Status: (Chapter 186) * Name: Heinz * Race: Human * Age: 28 years old * Title: Blue-flamed Sword, New Vampire Hunter, Sword Saint, One who tears through the darkness, Holy Mother Killer (Chapter 196) * Job: Immortality Slayer * Level: 55 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman, Magic Swordsman, Magic Warrior, Holy Warrior, Avenger, Sword Saint, Holy Guider, Sealing Magic Swordsman, Holy Sword User * Attributes: ** Vitality: 78,800 (Increased by 6,850!) ** Mana: 47,498 + 4,749 (Increased by 11,347!) ** Strength: 9,450 (Increased by 975!) ** Agility: 12,529 (Increased by 951!) ** Stamina: 13,675 (Increased by 975!) ** Intelligence: 7,797 (Increased by 700!) * Passive skills: ** Augmented All Attribute Values: Medium ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** All Attributes Resistance: Level 9 ** Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a sword: Very large ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 10 ** Detect Presence: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Revenge: The Trial of Zakkart (Lost due to abandoning the Trial of Zakkart!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values while equipped with metal armor: Very large ** Guidance: Holy Path: Level 5 ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Radiant God Swordsmanship: Level 7 ** Holy Light Armor Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits: Level 10 ** Transcend Limits – Holy Sword: Level 1 (Awakened from Transcend Limits – Magic Sword!) ** Coordination: Level 10 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 9 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 9 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 ** Mana Control: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Clergyman: Level 6 ** Heroic Spirit Descent: Level 1 ** Etiquette: Level 4 ** Transcend Limits – Holy Armor: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Non-living Killer: Level 1 (Awakened from Undead Killer!) ** Alda’s Divine Protection: Great Hero’s Destiny ** Evil Suppression: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Heinz * Race: Human * Age: 27 years old * Title: Blue-flamed Sword, New Vampire Hunter, Sword Saint, One who tears through the darkness * Job: Holy Sword User * Level: 90 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman, Magic Swordsman, Magic Warrior, Holy Warrior, Avenger, Sword Saint, Holy Guider, Sealing Magic Swordsman * Attributes: ** Vitality: 71,950 ** Mana: 40,900 ** Strength: 8,475 ** Agility: 11,578 ** Stamina: 12,700 ** Intelligence: 7,097 * Passive skills: ** Augmented All Attribute Values: Medium (Awakened from Strengthened All Attribute Values!) ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** All Attributes Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a sword: Very large (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Detect Presence: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Revenge: The Trial of Zakkart ** Strengthened Attribute Values while equipped with metal armor: Very large (LEVEL UP!) ** Guidance: Holy Path: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Radiant God Swordsmanship: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Holy Light Armor Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits – Magic Sword: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Clergyman: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Heroic Spirit Descent: Level 1 (Awakened from Familiar Spirit Descent!) ** Etiquette: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Undead Killer: Level 10 ** Alda’s Divine Protection: Great Hero’s Destiny ** Evil Suppression: Level 5 (NEW!) Previously: (V4 Character Summary Page) * Name: Heinz * Race: Human * Age: 24 years old * Title: Blue-flamed Sword, New Vampire Hunter, Sword Saint, One who tears through the darkness * Job: Sword Saint * Level: 98 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman, Magic Swordsman, Magic Warrior, Holy Warrior, Avenger * Attributes: ** Vitality: 37,295 ** Mana: 12,505 ** Strength: 2,829 ** Agility: 3,510 ** Stamina: 2,700 ** Intelligence: 1,097 * Passive skills: ** Strengthened All Attribute Values: Large ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** All Attributes Resistance: Level 7 ** Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a sword: (Large) ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 7 ** Detect Presence: Level 3 ** Revenge: Zakkart’s Trials ** Strengthened Attribute Values while equipped with Metal Armor: (Large) ** Guidance: Holy Path: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Radiant God Swordsmanship: Level 4 ** Holy Light Armor Technique: Level 1 ** Transcend Limits: Level 7 ** Transcend Limits – Magic Sword: Level 7 ** Coordination: Level 9 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 6 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 6 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Mana Control: Level 4 ** Clergyman: Level 2 ** Messenger Descent: Level 9 ** Etiquette: Level 3 * Unique skills: ** Undead Killer: Level 10 ** Alda’s Divine Protection: Great Hero’s Destiny Equipment He wields a magic sword and his body is fully equipped with legendary-class items. Trivia * In Chapter 1, he was 17 years old, but as of Chapter 51 he is 21 years old. Gallery Light Novel= DMV6.5.png| |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:S-class Adventures Category:Heroes Category:Alda's Faction Category:Lambda